


Jason's Pokémon Journey

by Blackbirds_Fallen_Angel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Gen, Kanto Region, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirds_Fallen_Angel/pseuds/Blackbirds_Fallen_Angel
Summary: Jason Nakamura is an 18-year-old aspiring Pokémon Trainer. Unknowingly, he is following in the footsteps of a legendary trainer before him. His adventure will span the entire Kanto region as he fights numerous enemies, makes valuable friends, confronts a sinister criminal organization, and hunts for Pokémon of legend, all in his quest to become the ultimate Pokémon Master!





	1. The First Steps to the Title!

“It’s here! I got it, I got it!”  Jason yelled as he ran back inside his house in Pallet Town, a small package clutched in his hand with the Kanto Pokemon League insignia emblazoned on the side.

Jason was an 18-year-old young man who’s only dream in life was becoming a Pokémon trainer and had just received the one piece of mail he had been waiting for since his 18th birthday six months earlier.  He eagerly sprinted upstairs and to his room, barely giving his mother a glance as her request for him to remove his shoes fell on deaf ears.

Asuka, Jason’s mother, was a woman in her mid-forties but didn’t look a day past twenty-five.  Her shoulder-length black hair framed her elegant features, that currently held a smile indicative of a mother welling with pride for her son.  She shook her head as she laid back down on her couch at the excitement in her son that was a reflection of the energy she had herself when she was his age.

“All boys leave home someday,” Asuka said to herself with a smile as she returned her gaze to book, her voice turning slightly somber as she mused. “I guess today’s that day.”

Kasai, the family’s Arcanine, seemed to sense Asuka’s slight sadness and troded over to her, nuzzling his head against her arm.  Asuka smiled and pet her Legendary Pokemon’s head softly as he smiled to her touch. “At least I’ll always have you here with me, boy. You won’t run off on me too, will you?”

Kasai barked happily and shook his head in response

“Good boy.” Asuka smiled and looked up at the ceiling, hearing Jason’s bedroom door shut, knowing he was opening the package he had received. _Please be careful, Jason._ Asuka though. _Don’t go gallivanting off and forget to come back. Don’t make the same mistake your father did…_

 

* * *

 

Anyone who looked at Jason’s room and its decorations could easily tell its inhabitant loved Pokémon and wanted nothing less than to be the very best Pokémon trainer in the world.  As soon as the young man’s bedroom door was shut he began tearing into the packaging, leaving shreds on the floor of his room. Jack’s brilliant smile only broadened when he had the box fully open and revealing its crimson metallic contents.  His hands immediately shot out and picked it up, its thin rectangular shape reminiscent of his mother’s mini-tablet she used for her florist business, and the four-directional d-pad on its right side and the blue power button on the right looking more suited to a handheld gaming console than an encyclopedia for the region’s Pokémon.

As Jason studied the Pokédex, his finger pressed down on its blue power button, causing the device to flip open and its screen to activate.  The central screen flickered to life and showed an image of an older man with graying hair and a white lab coat over a purple shirt and cleanly pressed khaki pants.  Jason immediately recognized the man as his neighbor and the region’s Pokémon expert, Professor Oak. Oak’s voice, aged but still strong, sounded through the speakers of the Pokédex.  Jason’s expression and excitement only grew as he heard Oak’s speech.

“Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak.  People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor.  This world...” Oak paused and pulled a small red and white colored ball from his pocket, clicking a white button on the ball’s face and opening it to release an Eevee from within.  The small Pokémon with brown-and-white colored fur landed gracefully on its four legs with its bushy tail wagging happily. The Eevee then jumped up into Oak’s arms and curled up cutely, causing the professor to smile and chuckle softly as he pet the Pokémon’s head softly as he continued

“...is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon.  For some people, Pokémon are pets. Others use them for battling.  As for myself, I study Pokémon for a profession.” Oak reproduced the pokéball  from his pocket and showed it to the Eevee. The small pokémon eyed the ball almost reluctantly before looking back up at Oak and nodding with a bright smile and a cheery growl.  Oak opened the ball and returned the Eevee to its ball before turning his attention back to the camera, his smile seemed to be directed at Jason.

“If you’re hearing this, that means you’ve been approved by the Pokémon League to begin your own adventure as a Pokémon Trainer! Congratulations, your very own Pokémon Legend is about to unfold!  A world of dreams and adventures awaits you! Lets Go!”

Jason almost jumped and yelled his excitement when the introductory video greeting ended, nearly sprinting out the door to begin his adventure a small ding from his phone alerted him to an incoming text message from none other than Professor Oak himself.  Jason picked up the device and read the message aloud.

“Jason, congratulations on starting your journey!  A friend of mine in the Elite Four told me about a certain applicant who happened to be my next-door neighbor, and I had to be the first to congratulate you officially, outside of the prerecorded greeting on the Pokédex. Drop by my laboratory as soon as you can so you can select your partner for your journey. See you soon! Oak.”

Jason’s smile broadened with each word he read, his excitement reaching a near fever pitch and threatening to boil over.  He scrambled around his room and threw his favorite red jacket on over his white shirt, snatched his red baseball cap off his bedpost and pulled his yellow backpack onto his back quickly.  Snatching his new pokédex off his desk, he sprinted downstairs and was halfway out the door before his mother’s voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Jason,” Asuka called at him, standing up from the couch and coming over to her son, Kasai close at her heels. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Jason turned around with a sheepish smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head. “S-sorry mom.  I just got so excited! Today’s the day! Today’s the day I-”

“I know, Jason.”  Asuka cut her son off, then smiled and placed a loving hand on his shoulder.  “Today’s the day you start your grandest adventure and set out to become the Pokémon League Champion.”  Asuka’s smile softened slightly as she thought about Jason’s father for a brief second, then brightened as she looked upon her son.  “There’s so much of your father in you. It’s almost like I’m looking at him again.”

Jack smiled up at his mother and stepped forward, latching his arms around her in a tight embrace.  “Don’t worry, mom. I’ll come back and visit whenever I can. I promise.”

Asuka smiled and returned her son’s embrace, hugging him closely to her.  “I know. I’ll be expecting you, Jason. Call home often, okay?”

Jason smiled and nodded as he bolted out the door, waving a final farewell to his mother and Kasai as he sprinted across the small courtyard to the Professor’s Laboratory.

“ _Today’s the day!_ ” Jason’s mind screamed to him as he sprinted flat-out across the small town. “ _Today’s the day my life as a Pokémon Trainer begins! Watch out, Jason Nakamura is about to change the world!”_


	2. Enter: The Rival!

Jason’s full-speed sprint carried him across his hometown and to a yellow-bricked building he had come to know well.  The sign outside read “OAK POKÉMON RESEARCH LAB,” but Jason barely had any time to read the bold print before almost crashing through the green front door.  After closing the door behind him, Jason too a few seconds to catch his breath as he looked around at the lab. The familiar white walls were still rimmed floor to ceiling with shelf after shelf of books on and about pokémon.  A few aides were working at their assigned stations, going over various test tubes and books, each one taking line after line of notes about their respective projects. Jason’s eyes then locked on the local pokémon expert, Professor Oak.  The aged professor was sitting at his desk in the back near a large array of computer servers, his attention focused on the computer screen in front of him. Oak’s fingers flew across his keyboard as he worked, as usual almost no attention was paid to the world around him until he was directly addressed.

“Professor! I’m here. You wanted to see me?” Jason said as he proceeded further into the lab, nodding his hellos to the few female members of Oaks’s staff. The professor looked up from his desk and smiled at his guest, setting his pencil down and standing as he came around to greet the welcome interruption.

“Ah, Jason! Good to see you. I’ve been expecting you. Today’s the day. Are you ready to select your partner for your journey?” Oak said as he came over to the young man and shook his hand.

“Yes I am, Professor.  I’ve thought about this for some time, and I think I want-”

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, JASON!” The voice came from the lab’s front door, and elicited a small groan from Jason and an eye roll from Oak.  The voice’s owner, Yusei Oak, marched through the lab toward the pair, clearly rather upset that he either wasn’t extended an invitation to this little party or that his invitation got lost in the mail.

“Yusei, why are you here? Come to rain on my parade?” Jason sighed as Yusei pushed him aside to stand in front of his Grandfather.

“Jason, you’re not the only person in this town who got their approval from the Pokémon League today. Gramps, I’m here to cash in. I want my Pokémon.” Yusei’s voice was confident bordering on cocky as he smirked at his grandfather.  Oak merely sighed and rubbed his nose between his eyes.

“Yusei, I told you, there aren’t enough starter pokémon for this region for two trainers to start training at the same time. We need to have enough pokémon in case you two decide on the same one.”

Yusei smiled and scoffed.

“Why would I want to choose the same pokémon as Jason? With his luck, whichever one he picks will probably be the weakest one on the planet anyway.”

“My luck? You mean the luck that got your sister to say yes to going to prom with me last year?” Jason fired back with a smug smirk of his own, the comment making Yusei grit his teeth in frustration. Oak, seeing the two young men before him going at it.

“Yusei, If that’s how you feel, then by all means pick your partner. However, Jason was here first, so he picks first.”

Oak turned his back to the two boys, silently praying they don’t start fighting each other as he walks to a small table with three red-and-white colored balls atop it.  He turned back to the two boys, thankful to see that both of them are still standing and seem to be eager to select their partners for their journeys. Oak stood to the side of the table and motioned to it with his arm.

“On this table, are three pokémon, each held within its own pokéball. When I was young, I was a serious Pokémon Trainer.  But now, in my old age, I have elected to focus on studying the relationships between pokémon and their trainers. Hence, The only pokémon I have are my Dragonite and my Eevee that I keep at home.  These three Pokémon were sent by the Pokémon League to be selected by you as your partner for your journey as a Pokémon Trainer. Jason, you have the following choices, each with its own merit and abilities…”

Oak picked the three balls up off the table and tossed them into the air, releasing the three pokémon from within.  The three pokémon, who couldn’t have been more than two feet high at the tallest, landed to face the two young Trainers.

“Bulbasaur, the Grass Pokémon.” The small and green quadrupedal Pokémon growled happily when its name was called.  “It’s Grass-type pokémon and is very easy to raise with its even temperament. Just make sure you don’t touch the bulb on its back then it’s soaking in sunlight. This one’s female, if it makes any difference.”

Oak then gestured to the second pokémon in the line, a small blue turtle with a curled tail.  At Oak’s gesture, the small turtle snorts with a bit of swagger and attitude.

“This pokémon is a Squirtle, a Water-type that’s well worth raising.   This one’s male, in case it’s swagger wasn’t a big enough of a giveaway.  It’s a bit strong-willed, but is eager to learn.”

“Oh, so like Yusei, just without the ‘eager to learn’ bit.” Jason said with a smirk, eliciting a growl from his rival and another knowing eye-roll from the professor.

“Moving on… Jason, your final choice is Charmander, a Fire-type. Charmanders have a history of being brave in battle and loy, but they take a while to reach their fullest potential.  With that in mind, this girl is to be raised with patience” Oak said as he gestured to the final pokémon in the line, a short and red lizard-like pokémon with a short tail that had a small flame at its tip.  The pokémon seemed to growl happily and the flame on its tail wavered slightly when it saw the red coloring Jason was wearing. The small Charmander then eagerly trotted over to him and sat down before him to look up into the novice Trainer’s eyes blue eyes with its own pair of piercing blue orbs.

“Well, I guess the choice has been made for me, huh?” Jason said as he knelt down and hooked his hands underneath his new partner’s small arms, picking up the small lizard and holding her to his chest.  The Charmander growled cutely and wagged her tail happily, the flame at its tip wavering slightly. “Hey, Charmander. Mind if I call you Aika? It means ‘Love Fire’...”

The small Charmander growled in approval and nodded with her tail wagging and its flame wavering even more as she seemed to love her new name.  Yusei groaned at Jason’s interaction with the Charmander and approached the Squirtle, smirking down at it as the water turtle smirked back.

“Well, if Jason’s choosing fire, then I’m going with water.  I think it’s safe to say that you and me will have a ton of fun together, Terrorpin.” Yusei said as he scooped up the small turtle one-handed.  The Squirtle seemed to roll his eyes at his new name, but nodded in acceptance nonetheless. Yusei groaned slightly as he hefted his new pokémon to his hip, eyeing the small blue creature.  “Jeez, you need to lay off the pokéblocks little man. Hey, Jason! If you’re not too chicken, how about a little battle to try out our new pokémon?”

Jason looked over at his rival with a slight scowl and was about to refuse Yusei’s challenge before Aika gently pawed at his chest with her three-fingered hand and looked up at him with a nod, then turned her head to Yusei and Terrorpin with both a growl and scowl.  Jason could only sigh and smile with a slight shake of his head.

“Once again, you’re making my decisions for me, aren’t you, Aika. Okay then, Yusei. I accept your challenge. You’re on!” Jason turned to the sneering young man across the room as his Charmander hopped to the ground and readied for a fight.  Yusei’s sneer deepened as the Squirtle in his arm jumped to the white tile floor and reared up on its hind legs, the tortoise's blue tail curled up behind its torso. Both young men sneered at each other, trainer and pokémon mirroring each other’s stances as the four prepared for the first battle of their lives as trainers.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? As usual, comments and constructive criticisms are always welcome. Stay tuned for more adventures, readers!


End file.
